4 Circle
by Gitar Biru
Summary: Mingyu yang masih bergelut dalam masalalunya, Hoshi yang harus menahan lukanya, Seungkwan yang berusaha menyelamatkan orang terkasihnya dan Vernon yang termotivasi untuk melihat kembali dunia yang berwarna. story about MingyuXHoshi, VernonXBoonon. RnR please) :) :)


**K** **won Soonyoung as Kwon Hoshi**

 **Kim Mingyu as himself**

 **Lee Seokmin as Boo Seokmin**

 **Boo Seungkwan (GS = Genderswitch)**

 **Choi Vernon Hansol**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer : Mereka punya Pledis Ent. Saya Cuma minjem nama doang.**

 **Warn : (GS) For Seungkwan a.k.a uke/bottom** _not for Hoshi_ **, bahasa tidak baku ( gue = elo, aku = kamu, kau = aku), urusan typo, maklumin aja typo itu seperti** _ **seni**_ **/ditimpukin.**

 **Genre : romance/humor, family and friendship**

 **Author : Gitar Biru**

 **Title :** _ **Kelam dan kepalsuan**_

 _ **.**_

Hoshi meringis, dia kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya terutama pada bagian bawahnya terasa perih juga nyeri luar biasa.

"Pagi, Hoshi?"

Hoshi memberi senyuman kecil pada seorang gadis yang menyapanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa kabar kak, kok makin segar aja mukanya."suara gadis lain menyusul ramah.

Hoshi terkekeh samar, sembari tersenyum tulus meski hatinya sedang terasa sakit dan harga dirinya tengah terluka. Tidak ada yang tahu –dan _semuanya akan baik-baik saja'bisik_ Hoshi meyakinkan hatinya yang hambar.

"Baik, tadi pagi udah sarapan tomat makanya kelihat seger."

"Ihihi, kak Hoshi lucu."

"Makasih."balas Hoshi sembari tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"kak Hoshi makin ganteng aja."

"Banyak kok yang lebih ganteng."

"Tapi, jarang yang ramah kayak kakak."

"Iya deh, yang penting kamu seneng."

"Hehehe."

"Kakak Hoshi, suka jus blueberykan. Nih buat kakak!"Hoshi menerima satu tupperware yang berisi jus jeruk didalamnya dengan hati menghangat. Ini disiapkan dengan hati dan keikhlasan. Hoshi dengan senang menerimanya.

"makasih."ucapnya disertai senyum kecil, membuat matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit dan membuat ketampanannya semakin terlihat.

Para gadis yang mengelilinginya berteriak histeris. Dan Hoshi tertawa renyah melihat reaksi mereka yang agak berlebihan itu.

"nih, buat kakak. Bekal buatan aku."seseorang lagi memberikan makanan dengan gratis untuknya, Hoshi menyambut itu.

"ah, iya. Thanks ya"

"kak."salah seorang siap bertanya banyak hal kepadanya namun sebelum itu terjadi Hoshi segera menghentikan mereka sebelum lebih lama menahan dirinya berdiri disini sementara tubuhnya benar-benar sudah berkeringat dingin juga kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Maaf, Kakak harus buru-buru ke ruang OSIS untuk musyawarah singkat karena hari ini penutupan hari MOS. Jadi, bisa nanti lagi beramah-tamah sama Kakak."pinta Hoshi menyertai senyum menawannya yang manis dan kalem. Gadis-gadis itu menyetujui meski raut mereka terlihat tidak rela. Tapi, mereka cukup tau diri untuk tidak membuat orang yang mereka idolakan itu menjadi risih dan malah bersikap acuh kepada mereka nantinya.

"Semoga hari kakak menyenangkan!"seru para gadis itu serentak. Hoshi tersenyum kecil, hanya mereka karena mereka Hoshi masih bisa tersenyum dengan hati ringan. Hoshi selalu menyertakan mereka disetiap Do'anya, _terimakasih teman-teman_ 'lirih Hoshi didalam relung batinnya tulus.

Kaki Hoshi kini sudah menapak lantai dua digedung ini, diujung sana adalah ruang OSIS tempat musyawarah yang selalu dilakukannya dengan anggota lain meski hanya berstatus Wakil ketua osis kehadirannya tetap dibutuhkan itu lah yang diucapkan salah seorang anggota OSIS.

Hoshi melangkah terburu dia mengabaikan kepalanya yang semakin berat dan mulai menyerang matanya membuat penglihatannya memburam.

Kesadarannya yang sudah menipis semakin parah saat tubuh seseorang menubruknya dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh keatas koridor, pekikan lain juga terdengar, sepertinya orang yang ditabraknya juga ikut terjatuh. "adu-duh pantat gue."itu suara seorang gadis.

Hoshi mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan matanya yang memburam. "Heh, elo nggak papa?"suara penuh tanya dan tercekik itu membuat Hoshi reflek menggelengkan lehernya.

"nggak papa."jawab Hoshi sekenanya, "Kamu sendiri?"kata Hoshi balik bertanya yang menurut gadis itu terdengar kaku.

"gue, fine. Elo tuh kayaknya yang nggak?"ucap gadis itu penasaran, matanya yang memburam tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Suaranya asing mungkinkah gadis ini salah satu peserta MOS.

Hoshi mengenyahkan rasa ingin tahunya dengan menanyakan itu secara langsung."Kamu anak baru dan ingin ke Aula kan?"tanya Hoshi menebak.

Namun decakan yang terdengar tak percaya itu merasup kependengarannya. "Wauw, tepat banget. Elo tau dimana tempatnya, gue udah muter-muter tapi nggak nemu juga, Anggota OSIS juga nih aneh tiba-tiba mindah tempat MOS gitu, orang baru juga pelupa ditambah bingung arah angin sejenis guekan jadi kelimpungan bahkan nggak cuman gue loh kak yang bingung nyari Aula utama sekolah ini."jawab gadis itu panjang lebar dan disertai suara semangat juga nada kesal.

Hoshi tertawa kecil. Matanya sedikit membaik, dan Ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Datar dan memandangnya penasaran dengan mata tajamnya yang serupa kucing. "yakinkan nggak papa, muka elo pucet dan you know cowok milky! Suhu tubuh elo panas gilak!"ucap gadis itu menggebu-gebu, tiba-tiba dia dibantu berdiri dan gadis itu memapahnya dengan mudah.

 _Cowok milky_ 'batin Hoshi dengan kerutan pada kedua alisnya.

"UKS dimana?"tanya gadis itu sembari menatapnya bingung.

Hoshi mengerjap, "Kamu mau ngapain ke UKS?"tanya Hoshi heran.

"MAU BOLOS! AE ELAH, MAU NGANTER ELO LAH!"Jawab gadis itu keras serta gemas bersamaan. "Kok, elo lemot mikir gitu sih?"hina gadis itu sembari menusuk-nusuk wajah Hoshi berkali-kali, hingga Hoshi jadi kesal.

"Kok nusuk-nusuk sih."protes Hoshi, melepaskan dirinya dari gadis itu namun dia ditarik lagi dan mata bulat itu mendelik kearahnya.

"elo gemesin sih tapi oon, jadi kasih tau dimana UKSnya MR. LEMOT!"Ucap gadis itu sarkas bahkan menekan kata Mr. Lemot diujung kalimatnya.

Hoshi terbengong, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatainya 2 kali tanpa sungkan. Yah, walau ada sih yang mengatainya lebih parah tapi kata-kata hinaan dari orang itu membuatnya sakit hati tapi kenapa saat gadis ini mengatainya begitu dia malah ingin tertawa lalu bertanya teruntuk dirinya sendiri dengan gumaman. "Aku lemot ya, hahaha."

Pukulan dikepalanya menyadarkan Hoshi dari lamunan. "Sakit woy!"seru Hoshi, kepalanya jadi pusing lagi.

Gadis itu memeletkan lidah, "udah ah, kasih tau dimana UKS nya."gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya untuk melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "sebentar lagi siswa MOS harus berkumpul di Aula tapi itu cukup buat nganter Elo ke UKS kalau seandainya elo ngasih tau tempat dan gue harus kearah mana, SEKARANG!"tekan gadis itu lagi diujung kalimatnya.

Hoshi terpikir satu kata untuk gadis ini, "cerewet."gumamnya tanpa sadar. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh gadis asing itu.

"gue tau kok tapi yang penting gue baik hati dan tidak sombong juga sering menabung di perut. Muehehe"dan ditanggapi ringan oleh gadis itu.

Hoshi memukul pelan dahinya, _'akukan kesini ingin bergabung dalam merundingkan apasaja untuk memastikan rencana yang disusun seluruh anggota OSIS berjalan lancar tapi malah asyik mengobrol dengan gadis ini_ 'pikir Hoshi merasa egois mendadak.

Teman-temanya pasti sibuk diruang OSIS eh dia malah berdiri santai disini. Jelaskan itu tindakan yang cukup egois.

Setelah berpikir, Hoshi melepaskan diri lalu berkata cepat. "Kamu dari sini turun aja kelantai satu dan cari gedung warna coklat dengan pahatan bendera korea di atas pintunnya nah itu Aula yang kamu cari. Saya nggak papa dan masih bisa jalan sendiri untuk ke UKS kok. Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kamu?"

"Namaku Seungkwan. Serius nih bisa jalan sendiri?"

Hoshi mengangguk tegas. "Iya, udah sana. Aku sih anggota OSIS jadi tidak masalah kalau tidak hadir di penutupan MOS hari ini."

Tapi, Seungkwan masih terdiam ditempatnya lalu mengulurkan tangan dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. "Ulangin perkenalannya, gue Boo Seungkwan, gue calon siswa baru disekolah Paradja ini. Elo?"

Hoshi menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Aku Kwon Hoshi, senior disini dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Panggil Hoshi saja."

Seungkwan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu mulai berlari pergi, "Bye –sampai ketemu lagi."lambainya sambil menambah cepat larinya, karena waktu semakin mepet dan Seungkwan paling anti yang namanya hukuman. Dia tipe cewek cerewet tapi bukan anak yang tidak displin yah seharusnya begitu tapi karena ada insiden kecil dia jadi tidak tepat waktu.

Hoshi terdiam ditempatnya, dia baru maju satu langkah namun sebuah tangan familiar mencekalnya begitu kuat. "Woah, yang baru kenalan sama cewek baru. Lumayan body tuh cewek, jadi pengen gue cicipin tubuhnya pasti enak."

Hoshi menghempas tangan yang mencekalnya dan melayangkan tinju kewajah pemuda itu. "Jangan gila! DIA NGGAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGAN SEMUA KEHIDUPANKU!"Serunya begitu keras karena luapan emosi.

Untung keadaaan lantai ini sepi dan Hoshi tidak perlu khawatir ada yang terluka apabila pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya ini mengamuk.

Sedetik kemudian dia memundurkan tubuhnya. _'bego kamu Hosh, kamu mau mati lebih cepat hah. Bodoh –bodoh_ 'panik Hoshi didalam hatinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan raut wajahnya mengkeruh cemas dan juga waspada apalagi saat tangan itu mencekal tangannya lebih kuat dan membawanya keruangan privasi yang hanya bisa diakses oleh siswa-siswi pilihan seperti pemuda yang kini tengah menyeretnya.

Dia Kim Mingyu, anak ketua yayasan sekolah ini.

Sosok pemuda yang dulu adalah tunangan kakak perempuannya, sosok yang dulu penyayang kini menjadi pria brengsek akibat insiden tak terduga setahun lalu dan tepat setelah itu juga hidup Hoshi berantakan, kehidupan damainya porak poranda karena kematian kakak perempuannya disebabkan oleh dirinya dan membuat sosok Mingyu menjadi membenci dan kini perlahan-lahan mulai merusak dirinya, hidupnya dan segala berkaitan tentangnya.

"Gyu, maafkan aku. Jangan begini, ini salah. Hiks."Bahkan Hoshi menjadi sosok menyedihkan yang hanya mampu menangis tertekan karena disudut hatinya dia diliputi rasa bersalah dan hal itulah membuat dirinya bertahan untuk tidak melawan karena jika tidak, Mingyu akan menyerang orang terdekatnya dan menyiksa mereka sampai mati –tidak, Hoshi lebih merelakan dirinya menjadi korban dibandingkan orang lain berkorban untuk dirinya yang memang tidak pantas diperjuangkan ini.

Mereka sampai didepan pintu ruangan itu, Mingyu mengeluarkan kartu perak dari saku almameternya, menggesek tidak sabaran pada kotak kecil yang mengunci pintu itu, saat lampu kecil disana berubah hijau, Mingyu segera memutar knop, membawanya masuk dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu dengan kode pintu yang diperbaharui oleh Mingyu seolah tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Brak'

"Aaakh."tubuh Hoshi yang memang sudah berada dibatas kesadaran itu hampir pingsan.

Namun, sobekan paksa pada almameternya membuat matanya membola kaget. Dia menahan jemari yang kini mulai melepaskan kancing seragam sekolahnya dengan brutal, dia mencari lensa mata Mingyu memberi sorot mata memohon.

"Please, Gyu. Jangan kayak gini lebih baik aku mati kamu bunuh daripada seperti ini, kita berbuat dosa Gyu. Ini lebih besar daripada dosa apapun. Ku mohon Gyu, sadarlah!"ucap Hoshi dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan hati siapapun itu namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada hati Mingyu yang sudah digelapkan oleh balas dendam.

"diem aja LO. MANUSIA PEMBUNUH KE ELO NGGAK PANTES NGOMONG SOK BIJAK KAYAK GINI! ELO PANTESNYA NGELAYANIN GUE, IDIOT!"

Hoshi menggeleng cepat, dia berontak dan meninju wajah Mingyu hingga tubuh pemuda itu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, Hoshi berdiri dan bersiap menggapai pintu lalu berteriak keras. "TOLONG! SIAPAPUN! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Tarikan dipinggangnya membuat Hoshi tidak sempat menggapai knop pintu, lalu bantingan pada tubuhnya yang terhempas keatas lantai terasa lagi, kali ini lebih keras dibandingkan tadi. Dia merintih sakit, kepalanya membentur pikiran meja, darah mengucur dari sana namun Mingyu malah terkekeh puas melihat itu.

"oh –oh, elo terluka. Chk, elo ngelawan gue sih. Pasrah aja bisa, toh elo nggak rugi juga, bego!"kata Mingyu ringan dengan nada main-main, jemari dingin Mingyu menggenggam kaki kirinya dan tubuhnya diseret dengan semena-mena, Hoshi harus melindungi kepalanya yang terluka agar tidak terbentur benda-benda yang berada dimanapun.

"MINGYU, PLEASE! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA AGAR KAMU MAU MAAFIN AKU!"

Mingyu tidak bergeming, pemuda itu masih menyeretnya paksa dan saat disebuah ruangan dengan ranjang king size tubuhnya diangkat dan dibanting diatas sana sementara Mingyu kembali mengurungnya dibawah kukungan pemuda yang tengah kalap ini.

Hoshi memejamkan mata, "layanin gue, pembunuh."desis Mingyu tajam juga penuh intimidasi.

Hoshi menggeleng menolak dan siap memberontak lagi namun satu kata membuatnya terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar kuat. "Berontak atau Cewek tadi mati ditangan gue."

"Ja –jangan, dia nggak salah apapun. Dia orang luar nggak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Jauhin dia dan aku nggak akan menolak apapun perlakuanmu."

Mingyu tersenyum puas, dia turun dari ranjang tidur. Bukan untuk pergi namun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Lalu kembali naik dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian Hoshi dan mulai menjamah Hoshi dimulai dari bibirnya yang pucat dan terlihat kering. Tapi, Mingyu tidak perduli rasa benci membutakan segalanya dia hanya ingin merusak Hoshi dari tubuh hingga sampai merampas segala yang tersisa dari Hoshi.

Tubuhnya...

Dunianya...

Semuanya...

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah Hoshi meminta izin secara paksa agar lidahnya dengan mudah menikmati lorong hangat mulut Hoshi. Lidahnya bergerilya lincah, menelusuri rentetan gigi, langit-langit mulut Hoshi hingga memilin lidah dengan rasa pahit kopi itu penuh nafsu. Puas bermain dibibir, lidahnya bergerak turun menyusuri leher putih susu milik Hoshi, menggigit kasar dileher, bahu dan sampai ke niple pink itu begitu rakus.

Mingyu terhenti sejenak, matanya mengarah kewajah Hoshi yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya, tindakan yang efektif untuk menahan desahannya.

Mingyu menjilati bibir itu, lalu menggerakan tangannya ke selangkangan pemuda itu, membelai pelan dan memegang sedikit remasan dipenih Hoshi yang mulai mengeras. Dia menggerakan tangannya naik turun disana, lalu berbisik seduktif, suaranya yang serak karena nafsu semakin terdengar berat dan dalam.

"Berhenti gigit bibir lo, atau gue buat elo klimaks berkali-kali."ancam Mingyu dingin. Namun Hoshi masih bersikukuh dan Mingyu berdecak tidak suka.

Dia mengarahkan mulutnya ke penih milik Hoshi memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulum penih itu terus-menerus, menjilat, mengigit intesif keseluruh bagian penih itu memainkan niple Hoshi dengan cepat dan jemarinya yang sudah terlatih untuk memuaskan birahi para gadis yang rela membuka selangkangannya untuk Mingyu, dia menikmati tubuh ini, sangat... semuanya dia menyukai bagian tubuh milik Hoshi, dan Mingyu akan puas bermain berjam-jam dengan tubuh ini jika kondisi mendukung. Dia hanya akan bermain sebentar untuk menghindari resiko yang tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya.

Dia masih mengulum tanpa rasa jijik penih milik Hoshi itu, lalu melepaskan penih itu dan kembali bermain dimulut Hoshi yang masih mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga meneteskan darah. Mingyu mendengus tidak suka, dia mengabaikan penih Hoshi yang hampir klimaks itu untuk bermain pada mulut Hoshi.

Hoshi terdiam disana dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dalam diam. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh itu menyandar pada dinding dan mulai memposisikan penihnya kedepan bibir Hoshi yang mengatup erat, "Buka idiot atau elo mau cewek ta –"

Hoshi bergerak cepat dia mendorong tubuh Mingyu lalu mulai mengulum penih Mingyu dengan lihai. Walau bibir itu tengah memanjakan milik Mingyu, sorot mata Hoshi kosong hanya ada keputusasaan disana.

"hngh..good..murderer..hngh.."Mingyu menggelinjang keenakan, dia meremas rambut berantak milik Hoshi, dia bahkan menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun hingga berkali-kali Hoshi tersedak namun Mingyu tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin memuaskan hasratnya.

Mingyu hampir klimaks namun dia menarik kepala Hoshi dan kembali menindih tubuh itu itu mulai memasukan penihnya keanal Hoshi perlahan-lahan, bibirnya mengecupi wajah, mata, pelipis lalu beralih di niple Hoshi yang mengencang karena terangsang bibirnya. "Aaakh."pekikan sakit itulah keluar dari mulut Hoshi saat penih itu masuk kedalam analnya, memenuhi dirinya dengan penuh.

Hoshi mencengkram seprei dengan kuat, _sakit –sakit, ini sakit sekali. Hiks, aku menjijikan, cowok payah, pecundang,_ sampah'Hoshi menggumam kacau dalam pikirannya yang mulai terganggu akan sodokan penih Mingyu didalam analnya.

Jemari itu diangkat Mingyu, dan memaksa Hoshi agar melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu yang berkeringat deras, hujaman-hujaman itu terus merangsangnya dan tanpa sadar Hoshi mengeluarkan suaranya pelan. "Hngkh..hah, hah..."

"Nice bitch, suaramu manis sekali. Kau pantas jadi pelacurku sampai mati. Hngh..hngh.."

.

 _ **Skip time... XD XD XD**_

.

Hoshi terdiam dengan sorot mata hampa, tubuhnya dibawah shower. Dinginnya air tak membuatnya membaik, tapi dia menikmati saat ribuan air itu memercik, membasahi tubuhnya yang sekali lagi dipakai oleh orang yang dulu dihormatinya –orang yang dulu dia kagumi, orang yang sangat dicintai oleh kakaknya.

"Sampah!"jerit Hoshi melayangkan tinju dengan tenaga pada dinding kamar mandi.

.

Mingyu terduduk pada kursi didekat jendela, dia merokok santai disana lalu tersenyum sinis saat mendengar teriakan penuh frustasi dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia sudah rapi dengan baju cadangannya yang tersedia didalam kamar ini. Ruangan yang sengaja dibangun oleh orang tuanya untuk siswa-siswi pilihan disekolah PARADJA ini.

"Elo bukan sampah, tapi pembunuh."gumam Mingyu sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Memperhatikan ratusan murid yang baru saja keluar dari Aula utama, tempat yang dijadikan acara penutupan MOS. Manik matanya berkelana tak tertarik sampai pada satu titik dimana seorang gadis yang dilihatnya 4 jam lalu sempat berbicara kepada Hoshi.

Gadis itu tengah mendongak dan menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca, setelah memberi seringaian aneh gadis itu berlalu pergi bersama anak-anak lain dan menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu.

Pemuda itu mematikan rokoknya, lalu menggedor pintu kamar mandi. "HEH! SIALAN! SELESEIN MANDI LO! GUE JUGA MAU MANDI, IDIOT!"

.

"Halo, Om"

"..."

"Udah, aku udah ketemu dengan Hoshi."

"..."

"Tenang aja, dia memang masih ditangan Mingyu. Tapi, aku akan nolong dia bebas dari cowok gila itu!"

"..."

"Oke, hati-hati Om."

"..."

"Bye."

Seungkwan menaruh ponselnya disaku jaket berkuping pandanya, lalu menghela nafas berat seolah dia tengah melewati beban berat meski nyatanya tidak separah itu.

Dia hanya Iba –menaruh simpati pada Hoshi. "Elo hebat bisa tersenyum sementara hati elo nangis putus asa kek gitu. Sabar Shi, elo harus hidup sampai penyelamat elo datang. Gue disini sebagai pelindung elo. Gue jamin saat penyelamat elo datang, masih ada tersisa keinginan hidup dihati elo."gumam Seungkwan didalam mobilnya, dia menaruh kepalanya di stir mobil lalu menangis disana. Menangisi nasib Hoshi yang jelas berbeda dari sosoknya yang dulu.

Mata itu begitu hampa dan dingin. Itu bukan Hoshi, -bukan Hoshi yang pernah Seungkwan kenal dahulu. Seungkwan menarik nafas dalam, dia memutar kunci mobil menstater mobil Jazz hitamnya dan melaju ke jalanan raya.

.

 _ **2 hari kemudian..**_

 _ **Bandara Incheon.**_

 _ **Korea selatan.**_

.

Seungkwan sedang bergerak gelisah di salah satu kursi tunggu di lobby sebuah bandara. Matanya yang tertutupi kacamata bergerak liar mencari sosok yang sekiranya familiar, cowok yang berstatus kakak lelakinya itu seharusnya sudah datang sebentar lagi.

Seungkwan melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruh benda itu disaku jaketnya.

Gadis itu kini mondar-mandir, mengigiti kukunya dengan gelisah sesekali menghela nafas kasar lalu memekik tertahan. "KEMANA SIH SI KUNYUK ATU!"

Seungkwan kembali bergerak mondar-mandir sampai suara dingin menghentikan aksinya yang memang kurang kerjaan itu.

"Hei, mba kalau mau nyetrika lantai jangan didepan saya mengganggu pemandangan tau. "lontaran itulah yang menghentikan tindak-tanduk Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mendekati pemuda itu lalu berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada, bibir Seungkwan mencibir. "Lo siapa, seenaknya ngomentarin gue. Tinggal cuekin gue apa sulitnya sih, pake tuh headset elo, pasti suara guenggak kedengaran juga!"sentak Seungkwan, tubuhnya membungkuk sampai nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya namun Seungkwan menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sorot mata indah itu, kok kayak kearah lain gitu natepnya –dia melambai tangannya kekiri juga kekanan tapi tak da reaksi berarti lalu Seungkwan terperangah.

"e-elo buta."

Gumam Seungkwan tidak percaya.

"Emangnya kenapa, Hah!"

Seungkwan menukikan alisnya heran. "tapi, kok elo bisa tau kalau gue mondar-mandir nggak jelas dari tadi?"tanya Seungkwan pelan sehingga hanya dirinya juga pemuda asing itu yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah kanan dan Seungkwan menemukan sosok kakek-kakek yang tengah memandangnya kesal. "Cucu, saya yang ngomong kalau yang muter-muter gitu ngebuat kepala saya pusing. Eh, tau-tau mas ini ngomong gitu ke cucu."jelas Kakek itu pelan tapi ada nada kesal disana.

Seungkwan tersenyum malu, "Maaf, kek. Saya Cuma lagi cemas nungguin abang saya yang seharusnya sudah datang sejak tadi tapi batang hidungnya belum kelihatan juga."

Kakek tua itu mengangguk paham.

"Ya, ditelponlah bego."hina pemuda itu lagi menyela pembicaraan Seungkwan dengan si kakek, Seungkwan menatap kembali lensa coklat hazel yang menyorot tak fokus wajar sajalah Seungkwan dia kan buta'pikir Seungkwan, dia mendudukan diri disamping pria itu.

 _Bau citrus dan lemon, apa ini aroma tubuhnya.. fresh sekali'batin pemuda itu tersenyum dalam hati, diam-diam Ia mengingat aroma tubuh yang terbilang unik itu._

"ngapain elo duduk disini, badan lo bau keringet tau!."yang langsungi dihujani kata-kata tidak suka dari mulut itu.

 _Bohong kok aroma tubuhmu menyegarkan'puji pemuda itu lagi didalam pikirannya._

Seungkwan memeletkan lidah, lalu menusuk-nusuk wajah itu –kebiasaanya –jika jengkel dengan seseorang.

Tangan Seungkwan langsung ditepis, "nggak usah sentuh-sentuh, dasar cewek bau."

Seungkwan terbengong, "sadis amat sih itu mulut. Walau memang bener sih, dari latihan basket gue memang langsung kesini jadi nggak sempet mandi bahkan masih make seragam basket sama double jaket doang. "kata Seungkwan, menjelaskan kenapa tubuhnya bau keringat begini. Dia terlalu senang karena kakaknya akan datang hari ini setelah Pamannya memberitahukan hal itu bertepatan dengan dirinya yang tengah berlatih basket disekolahnya.

Ah, dia membolos padahal baru hari pertama resmi jadi siswi di PARADJA. _Siapa sedia aja deh dihukum_ 'pikirnya menyesal.

"emang gue nanya?"

Seungkwan menggerutu."guekan punya mulut sesuka gue kale. Ini cowok galak, sadis, dan meski memiliki kemalangan pada matanya nggak bisa nolak deh kalau dia ganteng juga beraura hangat."gumam Seungkwan sangat pelan.

"gue denger itu, Miss. Smelly."

Seungkwan menutup muka. ' _sumpah, itu telinga kok super banget_ 'batinnya tak menyangka.

"nama gue bukan smelly tapi Seungkwan. Mas arrogant!"

"nama saya juga bukan Mas arrogant tapi Vernon, Miss. Smelly."sela Pemuda buta yang ternyata bernama Vernon itu.

Seungkwan tersenyum menang lalu terkikik senang. "Jadi nama elo Vernon. Cakep kayak orangnya."puji Seungkwan tulus.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu mengarahkan tongkat itu kepada Seungkwan yang tentu saja kaget.

Seungkwan siap menghindar namun kakinya terkena dan dia memekik dari jarak 2 langkah, "adaw! Sakit MAS!"Jerit Seungkwan tidak terima.

Vernon melipat tongkatnya lagi, lalu tersenyum sinis kearah dimana Seungkwan tengah berdiri saat ini.

Seungkwan melongo dibuatnya, "wauw, pasti indera pendengaran elo tajem banget 'ya atau penciuman elo yang luar biasa. Padahal gue melangkah tanpa suara lo –eh, iya tadi guekan teriak."

"apa elo punya kebiasaan ngomong sendiri kayak gitu? Hah, Miss. Smelly"tanyanya lagi datar.

 _Selain galak, cara bicaranya dingin-dingin es_ _bantal_ _gitu. Keren sih_ "Batin Seungkwan.

"kagalah, elo pikir gue orang gila?"tanyaSeungkwan tidak terima. Mendadak Seungkwan menarik tangan kanan Vernon berniat mengenalkan namanya secara lengkap. "Elo lupa ya nama gue, kita replay-replay lagi deh perkena –"

Vernon menghempas cepat tangan kanan Seungkwan dengan cepat, ekspresi wajahnya kentara ketakutan juga risih.

"elo ke-kenapa sih!?"jerit Seungkwan tersinggung. Dia jengkel, memangnya tangan dia banyak bakterinya gitu sementang badannya bau cowok itu jadi jijik dengannya.

Sekedar iseng Seungkwan kini memegang wajah itu.

 _Waw, halus hehehe_ 'kekeh Seungkwan menyukai saat kulit tangannya bersinggungan dengan wajah Vernon yang lembut dan hangat.

Anehnya Vernon tidak mengelak bahkan memejamkan matanya yang hazel itu.

' _pahatan wajah yang sempurna_ 'batin Seungkwan untuk sekian kalinya dibuat terkagum.

"Karena, elo nggak mau jabatan jadi perkenalannya kayak gini aja, Oke. Perkenalkan nama gue Boo Seungkwan, siswa baru di PARADJA HIGHSCHOOL, Cewek cerewet yang lumayan cerdas, suka makan apel, benci Rokok, dan pu –"

Lagi-lagi tangannya yang sejak tadi bertengger nyaman diwajah itu ditepis lalu dahinya didorong kebelakang dan langsung ditepis spontan oleh Seungkwan juga.

"sekarang apalagi salah gue!"jerit Seungkwan heboh juga sebal.

"elo niat kenalan atau apa, gue nggak butuh profil hidup yang nggak penting itu."tandasnya cepat. "dan nama gue Vernon aja."

"Iya –iya elo menang. Mas Vernon aja. Daripada gue dipukul pake tongkat sihir elo itu lagi."

"Nama gue Vernon tanpa embel-embel."

"Iye-iye, Vernon aja."Seungkwan ngakak senang saat cowok itu memasang wajah memerah marah, lucu sekali.

"seterah elo, Miss. Dodol"desis Vernon sarat akan kekesalan.

"ckck, adaw! Udah woy mukulnya"protes Seungkwan saat kakinya Lagi-lagi di pukul dengan tongkat itu.

Sementara Vernon terkekeh kecil. Seungkwan segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan wajah terkekeh itu dan flip—lampu Kameranya hidup.

Dan kakinya dipukul lagi.

Sembari memasukan kantongnya disaku jaket lagi, Seungkwan menusuk-nusuk wajah mulus itu. "Marah-marah bolehlah tapi nggak usah mukul kaki gue lagi pake tongkat sihir itu dong. Nggak ver banget Lo!"

"tongkat sihir apaan, Kwan?"suara familier itu membuat Seungkwan menoleh dan sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi muncul dari belakang –spontan saja Seungkwan melompat dan memeluk leher abangnya itu erat.

"ABANG! HOW ARE YOU! GUE KANGEN BERAAAT!"

Abang Seungkwan menggeplak pelan dahi Seungkwan dan mendelikan matanya, "nggak usah lebay, kabar gue baek-baek aja selama elo nggak ada disekeliling hidup gue."

Seungkwan merengut. "JAHAT LO BANG!"

"dimana Hoshi, gue juga kangen sama cowok unyu itu."tanya abangnya antusias.

"itu entar aja deh, ngomongnya. Kita ngobrol dirumah aja"jelas Seungkwan dengan raut serius.

Pemuda 2 tahun lebih tua dari Seungkwan itu mengangguk setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong elo bau dek!"komentar Abang Seungkwan dengan raut menghina.

"BANG JANGAN NGATAIN GITU JUGA KALI!"

"BODO!"Sewot Abang Seungkwan tidak peduli dan tak sengaja matanya menatap kearah Vernon yang sejak tadi memijat pelipisnya dengan ekspresi mengeras."Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa nih cowok? Pacar elo, wah-wah gue nggak nyangka cewek urakan macam elo bisa dapat pacar seganteng ini. Dek, namanya siapa. Kenalin saya calon ka –"

"ABANG! MINGKEM DULU ITU MULUT! SALAH PAHAM AJA LO! DIA BUKAN PA –"

"KALIAN BERDUA PERGI DARI HADAPAN SAYA!"Sela Vernon dengan berteriak.

' _ **gilak, kok mereka tereak didepan gue bahkan didepan masyarakat banyak gini. Chk, berisik sumpah**_ 'batin Vernon memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut karena keributan yang dibuat dua orang ini.

Dua kakak beradik itu, mengerjapkan mata mereka secara serentak dengan ekspresi ngeri, "dek pacar elo galak banget. Nggak sopan gitu lagi sama calon ka –"

"eh, pe'a dia bu –"

"PERGII!"

"IYA –IYA, ELAH KOK ELO MOTONG OMONGAN KITA DIDIALOG YANG SAMA SIH!"Jerit Abang Seungkwan memperotes sesuatu yang tidak penting walau memang ada benarnya.

Vernon mengatupkan mulutnya, memilih menatap kearah lain. sampai tarikan ditangannya membuat Vernon terkaget sekali. Tangan itu asing, kontan saja dia berteriak jengah. "APA-APAAN! LEPASIN TANGAN GUE!"

"udah, jangan malu-malu."

"Sopia, kok ja –"

"mereka berdua udah pergi dari tadi tuh, lagian elo sih galak banget jadi orang."

"biarin, mereka juga berisik amat. Elo darimanaaja sih, gimana tante Jihoon sama Om Jisoo, udah berangkat."

"udah, sorry gue lama tadi ke toilet dulu."ucap gadis kecil itu pelan, dia menggenggam tangan Vernon erat. Agar kakak sulung nya itu tidak terlepas dan berakhir tersesat karena lingkungan ini bukan lingkungan rumah yang jelas sudah dihapal baik oleh kakak sulungnya ini.

.

 **Kediaman Keluarga Boo.**

 **Jam 2 siang.**

.

"Jadi?"tanya Abang Seungkwan langsung menanyakan keberadaan Hoshi saat mereka baru saja mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Seungkwan.

Boo Seokmin, itu adalah nama Abang Seungkwan. Cowok yang sering disapa Deka atau Dokyoem itu sudah berada dikelas XII di salah sekolah bergengsi di L.A tetapi kini sudah pindah dan akan menetap disini selama mungkin sesuai permintaan langsung adiknya –Boo Seungkwan.

"Elo inget Mingyu dan Wonwoo?"Seungkwan memulai.

Abangnya mengangguk. "Gue ingetlah mereka kan dulu sahabat gue sebelum gue pindah ke L.A. Apa hubungan mereka dengan keberadaan, Hoshi?"

"Wonwoo udah meninggal."

Rahang itu mengeras dengan sorot mata kecewa. "Mingyu sialan, gue udah ngerelain Wonwoo buat dia tapi dia –"

Prang'

Seokmin berdiri dan menendang meja kaca didepannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Seungkwan ingin menangis saja rasanya, meratapi meja barunya yang Ia beli dengan uang jajannya bulan ini. Tidak tahukah kau, Seokmin –Seungkwan juga memecahkan meja itu tadi malam ketika mendengar penjelasan pamannya tentang kehidupan Hoshi semenjak dia dan Seokmin pindah ke L.A, dia pun pindah ke Korea selatan lagi baru 5 bulanan ini.

Seungkwan ikut berdiri lalu menusuk-nusuk wajah abangnya penuh minat, dia sudah bilangkan ini kebiasaanya jika sedang jengkel dengan orang siapapun ltu.

Seokmin menatap adiknya dengan nafas yang lebih teratur. "Sorry, lo pasti jengkel gara-gara tingkah gue barusan."

"hm."sahut Seungkwan.

Seokmin menggiring Seungkwan untuk duduk disofa lagi dan meminta adiknya untuk melanjutkan perkataanya yang tertunda.

"mengenai Hoshi. Orang tuanya yang gila harta itu menikahkan Hoshi dengan Mingyu karena Wonwoo meninggal yang disebabkan oleh Hoshi, jadi bisa dibilang Hoshi dijadikan ganti rugi karena selama ini hidup keluarga Hoshi dibiayai oleh keluarga Mingyu. Sebenarnya, keluarga Mingyu nggak masalah tapi Mingyu menggila dan nekad mengambil Hoshi dari keluarganya bahkan memberikan uang cuma-cuma yang jumlahnya nggak sedikit."

Seungkwan terdiam untuk menghela nafas sedih. "mereka menikah di amerika dimana pernikahan sejenis adalah hal wajar dan kembali ke Korea selatan dengan kondisi normal. Hoshi memang masih bersekolah, gue pikir Hoshi baik-baik aja meski secara nggak langsung dia nikah dengan calon kakaknya sendiri. Gue pikir Mingyu juga masih sama, sosok yang penyayang dan begitu memperdulikan kehidupan Hoshi juga Wonwoo. Tapi, gue salah Bang. Hoshi lupa sama gue, itu bukan masalahnya yang jadi masalah adalah kondisi Hoshi yang jauh dari kata sehat."

Seokmin memeluk adiknya ketika air mata itu merembes dari kedua mata hitam pekatnya. "tubuhnya kurus banget, meski dia masih manis kaya dulu tapi Gue bisa ngeliat gimana sedih dan putus asanya sorot mata itu."

"gue mau nolong dia, makanya gue minta elo untuk balik ke Korea selatan. Karena orang yang bisa gue minta tolongin cuma elo Bang. Mamah sama Papah jelas nggak mungkin mereka udah terlalu bahagia dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing dan gue nggak mau ngerusak kebahagian mereka dengan masalah ini. Elo mau kan Bang?"

"tentu aja dek."

"makasih bang, makasih banget."

.

 _ **Author note :**_

 _ **Wohahaha, apa ini?**_

 _ **Ngakak guling, comeback dengan fanfiction yang super mesum dan berate M, /malusumpahtapiguesuka.**_

 _ **Ini straight untuk Vernon dan Seungkwan.**_

 _ **dan menjurus yaoi untuk pair – Seoksoon and Mingsoon... yang(mungkin) memang hard banget.**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong maaf ya buat fans Mingyu, gue jadiin dia cowok jahat, haha tapi dia punya alasan kok jadi begitu.**_

 _ **Dan maaf juga ngebuat –Vernon jadi**_ _ **tunanetra**_ _ **, ah gue jahat banget ya. Ini demi keperluan cerita kok, sesuai kapasitas otak gue yang di 90 % (keambiguan) dan 1 % (kewarasan) XD.**_

 _ **...Gue ngebaca lagi dari atas kebawah/DAMMIT, KOK BISA IDE MESUM GINI MUNCUL DIKEPALA GUE?/frustasi dengan hasil karyaa ambigu diri sendiri/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan klick back dulu ya, teken kotak reviewnya dan tinggalkan la dua kata atau lebih, hahaha. Pengen banget gue dapet review, pengen tahu pendapat kaalian tentang ffn ini,**_ **apakah temasuk ffn sampah atau apalah itu MASIH LAYAK UNTUK DIBACA?**

 **You know what, okay –okay Cuma mau bilang "** **Sebagai orang yang suka menulis nggak ada hal yang lebih berharga selain 'karyanya' disukai dan dihargai oleh orang lain atau dalam kasus ini/para reader/Hehehe."**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Well, stop, gua nyadar kok udah banyak ngomo**_ _ **n**_ _ **g. Soo, bye chingudeul.**_


End file.
